


The Most Yellow Polish

by FrankieForPrimeMinister



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Oneshots and drabbles that have never made it further, kinda cutesy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieForPrimeMinister/pseuds/FrankieForPrimeMinister
Summary: Short, sweet, summer tinged KakaSaku. Loosely related but with no plot.





	1. Little Bear

If there was one thing above all else that the nations agreed upon, it was that the beaches of Fire were a cut above the rest. While the beaches of the other nations were good, there was always something a bit off. Wind was just a bit too hot. Water was just a bit too cold. Fire countries beaches were the proverbial ' Little bears porridge' of beaches. Not too hot, not too cold, with just the right amount of sand.

So it was no surprise that of all the possible beaches, of all of the great nations Hatake Kakashi could be found at a secluded beach on the southern coast of Fire. The reason for the infamous Copy Nin and 6th Hokage of the Hidden Leaf being there was quite simple really. His wife had told him that they were going.

And if there was one thing more famous then the beaches of Fire, it was Haruno Sakura's stubbornness. So when she decided that she wanted a second honeymoon, there was no stopping it. So that was where they were now, soaking up the rays of the beautiful summer sun as they stood waist deep in the glistening ocean water. The waves danced around them as they laughed and teased and splashed just a bit.

That was until Sakura decided to up her splashing game with a bit of chakra. The water flicked up in a tremendous ark and a look of horror painted Kakashi's face as he registered the incoming treat. The mini tsunami neared and Kakashi dove underneath the wave just in time.

Dragging a very surprised Sakura with him.

When her head broke the surface again, her hair was plastered across her forehead along with an expression of complete shock; Kakashi looked like no less of a drowned rat. His normally gravity defying hair hung in front of his face, darkened slightly from the water. Kakashi pushed his hair back, a grin splitting across his face. His tongue darted out to catch a lingering drop of water that hung to the tip of his nose.

“Mmm... Salty.”


	2. Kisses from the Sun

Warmth.

That was the one word that could sum up everything about that moment. It was everywhere, not unlike a comforting caress.

Summer in fire was legendary. Tourists from all nations flocked to the most popular attractions. Families enjoyed days on the golden beaches and lovers sat beneath trees, picnicking and stealing kisses. Kakashi's summer was busier than previous ones due to his appointment as the 6th Hokage. That's why he cherished today, his first off in weeks. His beloved had suggested an out of the way lagoon for them to spend the day at, to bask in each others presence without the looming responsibility of their positions hanging overhead.

That’s where they were now. As they sat quietly in the sunlight, drinking in each others company, Kakashi couldn’t help but think of how people made the mistake of comparing Sakura to Spring because of her name and hair. As he sat, gazing at her in the sun he thought about how wrong they all were.

She was the embodiment of summer.

Her hair was the dawn that broke across the sky, painted by the gods and her smile was the sun that came with it. Her laugh, her walk, her personality. Everything about her, down to the yellow paint on her toes breathed warmth and love.

She laid across a misshapen rock, sun caressing every inch of her, kissing her skin in the most innocent of ways. Her reflection shimmered in the clear sparking water, rippling every now and then as a leaf fell.

She raised her hand from where it had rested across her brow and lifted her head, locking her eyes with him. Caught, her threw her a cheeky smile and the smile that split across her face in reply brought warmth to every bit of his being, and in that moment he knew it wasn’t just the leaves that had fallen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as heads up if this piece seems familiar, I originally posted it on Tumblr for the 2016 KS Week. 
> 
> Until Next Time.


End file.
